<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fine Wine And Milf Tendencies by WinterSpells</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806745">Fine Wine And Milf Tendencies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSpells/pseuds/WinterSpells'>WinterSpells</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU Story, Alcoholic themes as well, Also me attempting to try and tune into Glynda, And her perspective, But in this she's c r a z y, But that's only because I have no idea what I'm doing, Explicitly or something, F/F, Hold onto your privates y'all, I also know I keep messing with the tags, I don't know, I'm also doing my best to write smut, Intersex Winter?, Light to heavy stalking, Mentioned or otherwise, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Possessive and quite jealous, That'll be explained later, There may also be some domestic abuse themes, Things are rough but at least we're trying, This of course will also have other characters, but like, okay here we go, or I'll try, they're lesbians harold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:07:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSpells/pseuds/WinterSpells</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A little harmless flirting and messing around never hurt anybody, or at least until the person you did things with is suddenly in your apartment wondering why you won't take their calls.</p><p>This little thing was inspired by fallintolife's story called Breaking Through, so if you haven't read that yet, you should. It's lovely.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glynda Goodwitch/Winter Schnee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Browsing And Making Deals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/falconstories/gifts">falconstories</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681957">Breaking Through</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallintolife/pseuds/fallintolife">fallintolife</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The man and I were shooting around ideas, and this kind of popped up, so with permission from him, I'm posting it here, if only to see how far it'll go. </p><p>This is a little different from all of my previous works, so feedback would be appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glynda enjoyed watching the young twenty-somethings dance and drink to their heart's content because it reminded her of her youth, but one, in particular, happened to catch her eye.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It really wasn’t like her to be out at a bar on a weekday, or at least, not anymore, but she felt a good change of pace and scenery would do her some good.</p><p>So far, it hadn’t.</p><p>Sighing, she swirled her colorful rum punch with her straw and looked out into the crowd once more.</p><p>The faces were starting to blur together now, and whether that was from the lighting or the punch, she couldn’t tell, but it was honestly starting to bore her. Maybe she should just leave and come back-</p><p>Oh hello.</p><p>Nearing the center of the dance floor was a white haired girl - woman? - grinding against a redhead. </p><p>The duo were perfectly in sync, and they made for quite the dashing pair. </p><p>That was intriguing by itself, because white hair; was that a choice or genetics? And her body...perfectly toned, yet curvy in the right places.</p><p>Mmm.</p><p>She hardly noticed the song had ended, but she did notice the girl leaving the redhead behind and make her way over to the bar, over to her, and she hadn’t even had to make a move.</p><p>Well, not yet.</p><p>“What’ll it be, miss?”</p><p>“Water.”</p><p>“Coming up.”</p><p>Water at a bar? Practically unheard of.</p><p>The girl glanced her way to reveal beautiful blue eyes, and such a charming little smile. Was that a hint of a dimple as well?</p><p>“Bartender?”</p><p>“Another, ma’am?”</p><p>“Actually, give her one of these, would you? And put it on my tab.”</p><p>He nodded, setting the water down on a napkin, then setting to work on making another drink.</p><p>“You should be more careful about that. It might come off as creepy.”</p><p>She couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“If I were a man it would be, but I just thought you’d like something more...sweet, instead of plain old water.”</p><p>“Do I give off the sweet vibe?”</p><p>“Well I can’t really determine that after such a brief interaction, now can I?”</p><p>“Then I guess I’ll have to sit here and drink this while you figure it out.”</p><p>Playful thing, wasn’t she?</p><p>“I’m a good judge of character, and I can pretty much guarantee that I’ll have you figured out within the hour.”</p><p>“But if you don’t, you’ll have to dance with me.”</p><p>Oh if she only knew.</p><p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rum Punch And Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winter only wanted a fun night by herself, but Glynda is awfully persuasive.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will also be a two chapter per upload story (I think) so yeah :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter didn’t get that dance, but she did get to know the charming older woman a bit more, so that was better in her book. </p>
<p>Plus, who knew rum punch was so good?</p>
<p>“You’re joking.”</p>
<p>The blonde smiled and tucked a sliver of hair behind her ear.</p>
<p>“What, do I not look like I got into trouble?”</p>
<p>“Oh no, you definitely look like a trouble maker.” She couldn’t remember smiling so much in such a short amount of time. “It’s just...a little hard to believe, I guess.”</p>
<p>“It didn’t seem that way at the time, but I guess looking back on it now, I can see your point.”</p>
<p>The little chuckle at the end made her insides warm. Or maybe that was the alcohol. Both? Hm.</p>
<p>“I could never run around campus naked, or jump off a roof.”</p>
<p>“There was a swimming pool beneath...sort of. You had to time it just right.” </p>
<p>The justification made Winter shake her head.</p>
<p>“You’re wild.”</p>
<p>“Was.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know about that.”</p>
<p>A raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Oh come on. Do you really think women of your….esteemed nature would be caught dead in a bar at nearly two in the morning on a Thursday?”</p>
<p>“If that’s your way of calling me old-“</p>
<p>“Now I didn’t say that-“</p>
<p>“Because you were trying to be nice.”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“So you’re not nice?”</p>
<p>“No, yes, I mean-“</p>
<p>She was laughing at her now, but that was fine. She’d just drink her punch.</p>
<p>“Don’t pout.”</p>
<p>“Hm hm.”</p>
<p>She scooted closer and rested a very lovely, manicured hand on her arm, making the hairs raise slightly.</p>
<p>“And here I thought you could handle being teased.”</p>
<p>Oh ho.</p>
<p>“I can handle it.”</p>
<p>“Really?” </p>
<p>Was it just her, or was her voice always that smoky?</p>
<p>“I’ve handled everything you’ve thrown at me perfectly well, haven’t I?”</p>
<p>A hum.</p>
<p>God, that neck looked delicious.</p>
<p>“Better than most.”</p>
<p>Ah.</p>
<p>“So this is your thing, hm? Hitting up pretty girls and-“</p>
<p>“No,” the hand slid its way up to her shoulder, then around the bend and down to the middle of her back, “this isn’t something I do often, and I’d like to think we’ve both genuinely enjoyed ourselves thus far.”</p>
<p>Well, she had her there.</p>
<p>Winter opened her mouth to say something, maybe to agree, but then the shout of last call came, and the bubble the two of them had created shattered.</p>
<p>
  <i>Stupid, stupid, stupid.</i>
</p>
<p>Quickly shrugging off the blonde's hand, she pulled out a twenty from her purse and slapped it down on the bar, intent on making an escape.</p>
<p>
  <i>What the hell were you thinking, hitting on her like that?! God you’re so-</i>
</p>
<p>The brisk air hit against her face like a slap, nearly knocking her over in the process.</p>
<p>It was a lucky break that a soft, lush body grabbed hold of her before she could.</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” the husky whisper was almost too much.</p>
<p>“I-I’m fine, I just-“</p>
<p>“Are you sure? You left in such a hurry and I…if I said something-“</p>
<p>Winter shook her head and stepped out of her grasp, sweeping her bangs out of her eyes.</p>
<p>“No, I...I’ve had a really good time tonight, but-“</p>
<p>“Does it really have to end?”</p>
<p>She really shouldn’t have been so shocked by that. Sure, they both flirted with each other an obscene amount, but Winter had chalked it up to the drinks or the atmosphere, and nothing more.</p>
<p>
  <i>She couldn’t really want to...with me.</i>
</p>
<p>“It’s probably best that it does.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>Winter bit her lip.</p>
<p>“Because I’m a virgin.”</p>
<p>A pause.</p>
<p>“Is that all?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Is that all? Really?</i>
</p>
<p>“I, well-“</p>
<p>“If I’m honest, that little fact makes me want you more.”</p>
<p>Oh boy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. For Someone With Such High Expectations, You've Exceeded Them All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glynda can't really comprehend her luck, tonight of all nights, but as they say, never look a gift horse in the mouth...or something along those lines.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>You’ve really hit the jackpot tonight, Marie.</i>
</p>
<p>In all her years of attempting to pick the perfect candidate, man or woman, she’d never met anyone like Winter.</p>
<p>Soft, somewhat considerate, with an incredibly dirty sense of humor, and now this?</p>
<p>The gods were smiling on her tonight, it seemed.</p>
<p>It was cute, actually, how nervous Winter had looked backed up against her car, and how unsure and hesitant her kisses were at first, but with a little bit of patience and a firm hand, she caught on and seemed a little more confident, which was nice.</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>As if she had to ask, but as soon as she mentioned it Winter froze up.</p>
<p>“I um...I have a, instead of a,”</p>
<p>Glynda kissed her with enough fierceness to stun. </p>
<p>It took a bit of maneuvering, what with Winter giving her such a dazed stare, she had gotten them both into the car and made her way back to her apartment, one hand tucked snugly between thick, jean-clad legs. </p>
<p>Firm hand indeed.</p>
<p>She hadn’t done anything at first, just keeping her hand there with enough force to show that it wasn’t going anywhere, but then about halfway she decided to trace little circles against the material, if only to make sure she was good and ready for her when the time came.</p>
<p>Of course, she didn’t <i>really</i> need to, but Winter did say she could take her teasing, didn’t she?</p>
<p>“This isn’t what I was expecting to happen tonight.”</p>
<p>Glynda glanced over, those once clear blue eyes now dark with lust. </p>
<p>“No?”</p>
<p>“I mainly go to bars to drink and relax after a hard day, week, whatever,” a hint of a smile in there somewhere, “but never to get laid.”</p>
<p>The girl really had the whole bar experience backwards, didn’t she?</p>
<p>“It seemed to me that you would be getting lucky either way, tonight.”</p>
<p>“Oh really?”</p>
<p>“That redhead you were dancing with,” she tightened her hold, making Winter hiss, “she seemed...interesting.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have done anything with her.”</p>
<p>“Mm.”</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t.” </p>
<p>She sounded so resolute that Glynda almost believed her. Almost.</p>
<p>“You won’t be thinking about her when I’m through with you.”</p>
<p>Winter smiled fully this time.</p>
<p>“You’re the one who brought her up, sweetness.”</p>
<p>Cheeky.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sad today, so I'll upload this chapter and the second one later.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Lucky Underwear, Or Just A Stupid Coincidence? The World May Never Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winter "Oh my godding" her way through this entire experience, basically. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fat mood.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She could have sworn she was having some sort of out of body experience, and that it wasn’t really her who was about to have sex with this gorgeous, goddess woman, but the feeling of a soft mattress beneath her brought her out of it.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh my god.</i>
</p>
<p>Winter sat there, dumbfounded and in awe as she watched Glynda undress before her. The deep purple dress had clung to her like a second skin at the bar, but now, it was coming undone inch by delicious inch.</p>
<p>There was no hint of shame or shyness to Glynda as the dress finally hit the floor, showing that she had gone au naturel beneath it.</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh my god.</i>
</p>
<p>“Are you going to get naked, or are you saving that for me?”</p>
<p>Oh, right.</p>
<p>“Well I, uhm, yes.”</p>
<p>At least she didn’t laugh at her outright.</p>
<p>Winter kicked off her shoes and stood, fully realizing for the first time that night just how tall Glynda was, because <i>good lord,</i> and shredded her tank top off. </p>
<p>The way Glynda eyed her made her feel shy and powerful at the same time.</p>
<p>
  <i>Come on, Elizabeth, you can do it.</i>
</p>
<p>Deciding to cut the bullshit and to get it over with, Winter undid her belt, unbuttoned, and unzipped her jeans, pushing them, along with her boxers, down her thighs and to the floor. </p>
<p>Good thing she wore her good pair tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Take Your Time While I'll Collect What's Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They both get something out of this, and that was really never in doubt.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've never written smut in such a complete way before, if that makes sense, so go easy on me if it's not very good.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glynda honestly couldn’t believe her luck. </p>
<p>
  <i>It’s so big…</i>
</p>
<p>She knew Winter was probably feeling embarrassed by now, what with all the staring, but she couldn’t help it.</p>
<p>“It’s beautiful.”</p>
<p>The blush was adorable, too.</p>
<p>“I um...I’ve never heard that before.”</p>
<p>“There’s going to be plenty more tonight, I’m sure.”</p>
<p>Stepping forward, she reached out and stroked the tip of it with her index finger, making it twitch.</p>
<p>She wanted to make a comment about how the carpet matched the drapes, but figured Winter wasn’t in the right mindset for that.</p>
<p>Later.</p>
<p>“How do you get it to fit comfortably in such tight clothing?”</p>
<p>A chuckle, followed by a breathless moan.</p>
<p>“It’s ah, a struggle, sometimes.”</p>
<p>“I have no doubt.”</p>
<p>Resting her other hand at the base of Winter’s neck, she tugged her forward for a kiss while her other hand continued with its gentle touching.</p>
<p>She couldn’t remember the last time she leisurely jerked someone off, but it was rather nice, and judging by the noises that were coming from Winter, she liked it too.</p>
<p>“Oh god…”</p>
<p>“Not quite, dear.”</p>
<p>Winter bit her lip in retaliation.</p>
<p>Good. She was learning.</p>
<p>Glancing down, Glynda noticed the precum was coming out smoother now, instead of in spurts, so she lathered up the tip with it, then eased the liquid down to the base.</p>
<p>“Jesus…”</p>
<p>“Mmm, you’re colder.”</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up…”</p>
<p>She could hear the breathless laughter in her voice, and mmm.</p>
<p>“Or what?”</p>
<p>“Or I’ll-“</p>
<p>Gasp loudly and hide her face against her neck, apparently.</p>
<p>Glynda cooed at the thick, white substance overflowing in her hand. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry..”</p>
<p>“You were so ready for me, weren’t you?”</p>
<p>A mumble of something.</p>
<p>“Quit hiding.”</p>
<p>Shifting away slightly, if only to get Winter to meet her eyes, she saw such lovely, flushed skin.</p>
<p>
  <i>It goes down far, doesn’t it?</i>
</p>
<p>“I said I was ready as soon as I stepped up to the bar.”</p>
<p>They both were.</p>
<p>Releasing Winter’s member, she went about licking the cream off her hand.</p>
<p>
  <i>Let’s play a game and see how red I can get her to turn by the end of the night.</i>
</p>
<p>“Do you want some?”</p>
<p>“I uhm...I’ll pass.”</p>
<p>She held out her middle finger to her.</p>
<p>“One taste.”</p>
<p>Winter stared for a moment, then licked the tip of her finger.</p>
<p>
  <i>There’s the look.</i>
</p>
<p>Intrigue.</p>
<p>She made an “mmph” sound when she sucked her finger all the way in, and when she let go, it made an audible ‘pop’, making Glynda tingle. </p>
<p>“Good, hm?”</p>
<p>“It was alright.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Such a shy thing. I’ll have to break that.</i>
</p>
<p>“Do you think you could go another round?”</p>
<p>This was child’s play, but still, she had to be considerate.</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Good answer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'll Be Nice While You Pant Like A Bitch In Heat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's wholesome hours here. Keep Scrolling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter had never been so aroused in her life.</p>
<p>
  <i>I may not survive it.</i>
</p>
<p>And that was perfectly fine with her.</p>
<p>She was also perfectly fine with Glynda being in control.</p>
<p>“I want you inside me.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh my god.</i>
</p>
<p>...or that was until she laid down and looked at Winter expectantly.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>“How do I, uhm…”</p>
<p>She was given such a deadpan look before it smoothed out into something more pleasant.</p>
<p>“What do you want to do with me right now?”</p>
<p>“I don’t-“</p>
<p>“What do you want?”</p>
<p>“Your breasts.”</p>
<p>Glynda rewarded her with a smile.</p>
<p>“Then by all means.”</p>
<p>The quiet sigh as she laid down fully made Winter’s stomach clench. </p>
<p>Crawling her way up to Glynda, she hesitated for a moment, then ultimately decided that yeah, she <i>really</i> wanted to touch them.</p>
<p>And they were perfect.</p>
<p>It was obvious Glynda took great care of her body; not too thin, with such lovely curves and a nice thickness to her thighs and…</p>
<p>Well.</p>
<p>“Mmm,” she turned her head to the side and took in a deep breath, Winter absolutely mesmerized by the rise and fall of her chest, or how hard her nipples were getting with just a few tweaks of her fingers.</p>
<p>“Harder.”</p>
<p>So she wouldn’t be completely on her own tonight. Cool.</p>
<p>She felt Glynda shift beneath her, her legs spreading a little more.</p>
<p>“Can you see how wet I am for you?”</p>
<p>She was glistening.</p>
<p>“How much I want, need, to have you inside me?”</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh my god.</i>
</p>
<p>That warm, whiskey-like voice enveloped her, turning her brain to mush.</p>
<p>Hands settled on top of hers, making her press into her breasts further.</p>
<p>“I can feel you throbbing against my stomach.”</p>
<p>She hadn’t even noticed she was grinding against her until she saw how slick her skin looked.</p>
<p>“I’m throbbing at the thought of you.”</p>
<p>Winter couldn’t remember why she had been so afraid.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” Glynda cooed, “we’ll both feel so good, I promise.”</p>
<p>It was euphoric.</p>
<p>She was shuddering, feeling herself squirt a little inside her, and Glynda was panting hard, pressing their hands more tightly together.</p>
<p>“I...I…”</p>
<p>
  <i>It’s better than I imagined.</i>
</p>
<p>Winter had heard stories about how tight women were, but she’d never really believed it until then.</p>
<p>
  <i>Jesus.</i>
</p>
<p>“It’s okay to move. You’re not going to hurt me.”</p>
<p>Her eyes snapped up to meet those darkening, emerald green eyes.</p>
<p>“I just...I got lost in it, for a second.”</p>
<p>The smile was soft and pleasant, and Winter gasped when she leaned up to kiss her.</p>
<p>“You flatter me too much, I think.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think it’s enough.”</p>
<p>That earned her another kiss, and a mumbled, “get to it.”</p>
<p>She didn’t need to be told twice.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I'll Sweet Talk You Into A Blissful Release</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While Glynda knows she has quite a bit of work to do in order to get Winter to be exactly how she wants, what they're doing now is a good start. A very good one, in fact.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a long time since she’d gotten filled, much less so fully, so deeply.</p>
<p>It was almost enough to make her shed tears of joy.</p>
<p>
  <i>Had she really found the one?</i>
</p>
<p> Forty-seven years, and she’d nearly given up.</p>
<p>Now she was more than determined to never let go.</p>
<p>“Right there.”</p>
<p>It was slow to start, and even slower actually getting there, but when Winter put her mind to something, she committed to it, and she was wonderful at following instructions.</p>
<p><i>“Oh...oh Winter,”</i> her legs were around her waist, nails clutching the middle of her back, and <i>fuck</i> when she twisted and hit that spot-</p>
<p>“Do you know how beautiful you are?”</p>
<p>That made her dig her nails in harder, if only for a second.</p>
<p>“I know...I know you probably don’t think so, but...I guess I just wanted you to, ah, know that.”</p>
<p>
  <i>You picked a sweet one, didn’t you?</i>
</p>
<p>“I’ll uh, I’ll stop talking now.”</p>
<p>“Keep going.”</p>
<p>She seemed surprised, but more than ready to comply.</p>
<p>“It’s just...<i>oh</i>...that uhm...your eyes, they have such mischievousness in them...or those barely noticeable freckles…”</p>
<p>Winter wanted to draw it out, it seemed, by deepening her thrusts.</p>
<p>“I love your breasts.” Obviously. “And I couldn’t stop watching...ngh...uhm, the way your hips swayed as you walked, and your fucking ass-“</p>
<p>
  <i>“M-mmm…”</i>
</p>
<p>“God, I love looking at it.”</p>
<p>“If you’re good...I’ll let you play with it later.”</p>
<p>The promise in her voice was enough to send Winter over the edge, and feeling that thick, richness inside her caused her to do the same a moment later.</p>
<p>Oh yes, she was definitely keeping this one.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know how you like it so far! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Deja Vu, Or A Horrible Mistake?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winter knows this is all too good to be true, but might as well enjoy it for the moment, right?</p>
<p>Wrong.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If Winter counted the many times she’d slept so soundly on her fingers, she’d only come up with one, which was tonight, today, whatever time it was.</p>
<p>She would have slept far longer, she knew, if Glynda hadn’t come in and started kissing her awake.</p>
<p>It was a few brief touches at first; a touch to her hairline, forehead, nose, a cheek, then her chin.</p>
<p>She’d blinked awake right as Glynda kissed her on the mouth.</p>
<p>“Good morning.”</p>
<p>There was something intimate about that, or at least, that’s what it felt like.</p>
<p>“Mmm.” Was all she could offer.</p>
<p>“As cute as you are when you’re sleeping, it’s time to eat.”</p>
<p>“Mmm.”</p>
<p>Glynda smiled indulgently and kissed her again, patted her thigh, then stood and made her way out of the room.</p>
<p>Easing up into a sitting position, she shivered as the cool air hit her chest.</p>
<p>
  <i>And I think it’s freezing at home.</i>
</p>
<p>Glancing over at the alarm clock, she spied the time. 11:45. </p>
<p>Barely morning, but evidently it still counted.</p>
<p>Rustling out of the covers and shuffling her way to the bathroom that was off to the side in Glynda’s room, she yawned her usual routine.</p>
<p>“I wanted to let you know I made coffee.”</p>
<p>She nearly pissed on the wall.</p>
<p>“Fuck me, you're quiet.”</p>
<p>She felt better at hearing the soft laughter.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I thought you were still in bed, but…”</p>
<p>“Could you uh, could you turn around?”</p>
<p>A raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Are you really going to be shy after last night?”</p>
<p>“I can’t pee if other people are looking.”</p>
<p>She could have sworn she heard “well isn’t that precious” as she turned.</p>
<p>Winter didn’t know whether to pout or not, but by the time she finished, Glynda was gone again.</p>
<p>
  <i>I’m gonna have to get her a bell or something.</i>
</p>
<p>“It’s going to get cold if you don’t hurry,” she called out, which ultimately helped Winter make the decision of just her boxers and tank top as proper breakfast attire.</p>
<p>“Thank you for this, by the way.”</p>
<p>She only received another kiss and a plate being set in front of her as an answer.</p>
<p>
  <i>I didn’t realize first times could be like this.</i>
</p>
<p>And holy shit Glynda could cook.</p>
<p>“While it’s nice to know you have a healthy appetite, it wouldn’t do to choke.”</p>
<p>An unsaid <i>I still have use for you</i> was probably in there somewhere.</p>
<p> “If it were that easy to kill me, it would have been done already.”</p>
<p>“Is that so?”</p>
<p>She could have sworn there was a glint in Glynda’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Not to brag, but I was also a troublemaker in my day.”</p>
<p><i>“My day,</i> she says, as if she isn’t in her twenties.”</p>
<p>Winter stuck her tongue out and continued eating.</p>
<p>From her vantage point at the table, she casually glanced around the apartment, noting how clean it was, with various shades of purple coating the room. It was very Glynda.</p>
<p>She then noticed pictures on the mantle in the living room, but couldn’t quite make out any features.</p>
<p>
  <i>I should probably start wearing my glasses again.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Nah.</i>
</p>
<p>“Those are pictures of my children.”</p>
<p>Blinking, she looked over to see Glynda staring at her, a small smile on her lips.</p>
<p>“I noticed you staring, or rather, squinting in that direction.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, I don’t mean to be nosy.”</p>
<p>She immediately waved it off.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Ask me anything you want to know.”</p>
<p>“What are their names?”</p>
<p>“And here I was thinking you’d ask me my age.”</p>
<p>“Mother taught me manners on how to treat a woman once I started walking.”</p>
<p>“Smart woman.”</p>
<p>“Indeed.” <i>When she’s sober.</i></p>
<p>Glynda stood from her place and walked over to the mantle, grabbed a few of the picture frames, and moved back over to sit next to her.</p>
<p>“This was our first family trip. I had finally saved enough money to take them to a waterpark.”</p>
<p>She smiled fondly in remembrance, and Winter couldn’t help but give a smile of her own.</p>
<p>Two strawberry headed twins, one in a polka dot one-piece, and the other in dinosaur trunks, but both wore wide, matching grins. </p>
<p>“Here’s another one of us having a picnic at the park a few weeks later. Ichigo smashed a cupcake against Kyra’s face, so she did the same to make it even.”</p>
<p>“Is that them now?”</p>
<p>She scooted closer to Glynda, noticing the maturing features of both twins, but also two, smiling, happy babies between both their legs, along with another strapping young lad behind them.</p>
<p>“Cody,” she pointed towards the baby in Kyra’s lap looking to something that was off-camera, “she’ll be a year old in a couple of months, and there’s Jesse,” her finger slid towards the one in Ichigo’s lap, “she’ll be five in two weeks.”</p>
<p>“They’re adorable.”</p>
<p>“And they know it.”</p>
<p>“I bet they do.” Her lips quirked. “Do they get that from their father or their mother?”</p>
<p>“Who’s to say they don’t get it from me?”</p>
<p>“You make an excellent point.”</p>
<p>“Damn right.”</p>
<p>Winter looked over the pictures again, noting how Glynda hadn’t been in any of the childhood ones, but definitely making up for it in other ways.</p>
<p>“What about that one?”</p>
<p>She hadn’t noticed it when she’d sat down, but once Glynda moved it forward to show her, Winter felt a sense of deja vu.</p>
<p>“I thought you’d want to see me from my college days.”</p>
<p>It was definitely Glynda, with her long blonde mane of curly hair, but her arm was around another woman, and the both of them were in skimpy bikinis smirking at the camera.</p>
<p>
  <i>Where have I seen this before?</i>
</p>
<p>“We both had the same class together and hit it off, so I asked her to become my roommate when mine got kicked out. She’d been my best friend and favorite drinking buddy all throughout those four years, but we lost contact for a while after I had the twins.”</p>
<p>
  <i>Oh my god.</i>
</p>
<p>“As far as I know, she hasn’t changed a bit.”</p>
<p>No, she hadn’t.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You've Got Some Nerve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something seems to have spooked Winter into running away, and Glynda isn't happy about that, not at all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glynda noticed the change as soon as Winter asked about the photo.</p><p>She’d been engaging and quite smiley when she gushed about her babies, but now she was silent and pensive.</p><p>“What is it?”</p><p>She shook her head slightly and smiled, but the tension in her body upped a notch.</p><p>“Nothing, I uh, just realized that I have to go.”</p><p>Go?</p><p>“Are you sure? You’re perfectly welcome to stay, and I was thinking that maybe we could-“</p><p>“As uh, nice as that would be,” Winter shrugged off her touch and got up from the table, backing away towards the bedroom, “I really need to leave. I have a thing that I completely forgot about, and I can’t be late.”</p><p>She hurried the rest of the way in, making Glynda rise from the table to follow her.</p><p>“What thing?”</p><p>Winter was hopping around, struggling to get back into her jeans.</p><p>“It’s ah, a work thing.”</p><p>“Where do you work? I’ll drive you.”</p><p>“No no, that’s okay, I definitely need the walk after that breakfast.”</p><p>She chuckled nervously and patted her stomach, finally zipping and buttoning things up as she moved to find her wallet and keys.</p><p>
  <i>Is she really trying to hit it and quit it?</i>
</p><p>If she was, she was poorly mistaken.</p><p>Winter was looking downright anxious now, and it only seemed to worsen when Glynda used her body to block the doorway.</p><p>“I’ve treated you with nothing but gentleness and kindness, and this is how you decide to repay me?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but it’s really important that I-“</p><p>“Try to get away from me? Why?”</p><p>“Work-“</p><p>“I wasn’t born yesterday,” she didn’t mean to snap, but really, this was ridiculous.</p><p>“I’m really sorry.”</p><p>And then Winter did something neither of them thought she’d do: she pushed Glynda out of the way and all but ran out of the apartment, if only after fumbling with the doorknob.</p><p>What the fuck?</p><p>
  <i>Did I misjudge, or did I scare her away?</i>
</p><p>Neither option was pleasant, or would do. </p><p>It occurred to her, as she dug her nails into her palm, that the real hunt was beginning, and it made her smile.</p><p>An honest mistake, thinking it’d be so easy. </p><p>It definitely wouldn’t happen again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. My Head Says Big Mistake, But My Dick Says Otherwise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winter has to tell someone what happened, so why not her friend? Featuring other Milf Tendencies.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like this is cringy but I honestly don't care anymore. It's just too good.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winter was in full-blown panic mode, and she knew if she didn’t stop now, she’d crash. But how could she stop?</p>
<p>And why the fuck wasn’t she answering her phone?</p>
<p>“You’ve reached the voicemail of, <i>who the fuck do you think?</i> they are currently unavailable, so leave a message after the tone.”</p>
<p>“I swear to GOD-“ </p>
<p>She had to stop herself from throwing her phone at a nearby pedestrian. </p>
<p>She already looked crazy, but better to look it instead of sitting in a cell for not keeping the peace.</p>
<p>“Pick up pick up pick up pick up pick up-“</p>
<p>“Hello?”</p>
<p>“Oh thank fuck!”</p>
<p>“Dude, what the hell? I’m sleeping.”</p>
<p>“Mom wasn’t answering so I thought I’d call you.”</p>
<p>“Oh goody.”</p>
<p>She heard the bed creaking in the background, along with a few mumbled words.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’m ready.”</p>
<p>“I slept with my mom’s best friend.”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>“Hel-“</p>
<p>“You fucking did WHAT?!”</p>
<p>More creaking. Yep, Cinder was definitely awake now.</p>
<p>“I didn’t know! I went to the bar we usually go to, and the next thing I know, we’re back at her apartment doing things.”</p>
<p>“Wait wait wait wait wait….you let your mother’s best friend take your virginity?”</p>
<p>
  <i>“I didn’t know!”</i>
</p>
<p>“Jesus fucking Christ, Elizabeth.”</p>
<p>She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.</p>
<p>“How do you know it was her, anyway?”</p>
<p>“She was showing me photos of her kids and grandkids over breakfast-“</p>
<p>
  <i>“She made you breakfast and has grandkids?”</i>
</p>
<p>“And then she pulled out another photo, and it’s the one I’ve seen a hundred thousand times because Mom won’t ever shut up about it.” </p>
<p>“Was she still good looking, at least?”</p>
<p>“She’s <i>soooooo</i> gorgeous…”</p>
<p>“Goddamn, dude.” </p>
<p>“I know.” </p>
<p>The mumbling on the other end got louder.</p>
<p>“Who the fuck are you talking to?”</p>
<p>“None of your business.”</p>
<p>“Oh it isn’t, huh?”</p>
<p>
  <i>“Oh.”</i>
</p>
<p>Shuffling.</p>
<p>“Listen,” oh, she sounded hot, “I don’t mean to be rude, but also fuck you for waking us up. We’ve had a long night and if I don’t get any sleep, I can be a real mean bitch.” She heard Cinder moan in the background. “She’ll call you back later.”</p>
<p>“But-“</p>
<p>Click.</p>
<p>At least she wasn’t the only one who got some last night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Stalking, But In A Totally Cool, Totally Nonchalant Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glynda decides to take matters into her own hands and uses the internet to find out more about her love interest.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>School is a drag, but I'm trying to see how this goes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every night for two weeks straight, Glynda went to the bar, hoping to catch a glimpse of her.</p><p>Of course, she was never there, or if she were there, maybe she was just-</p><p>
  <i>No, she wouldn’t be able to hide from me...she won’t.</i>
</p><p>Which is what finally led her here: social media.</p><p>Yes, she was old, but she wasn’t <i>that</i> old.</p><p>And lucky her, she had gone through Winter’s wallet that morning to find out what her last name was, as well as anything else meaningful or worth looking into.</p><p>
  <i>No wonder she freaked out.</i>
</p><p>Truthfully, she hadn’t thought about Willow in years. Well, a few passing thoughts here and there, but never did she think she actually procreated with somebody. She was always so careful about that.</p><p>Unlike her.</p><p>
  <i>Now, now, don’t get your panties in a twist.</i>
</p><p>She was bothered, but in a completely different way.</p><p>Winter, like any other millennial or gen z kid, whatever they were calling themselves now, had an Instagram, Twitter, and most shockingly, a Facebook.</p><p>Anyone could easily search her up and look at her photos, her interests, <i>learn more about her,</i> and that didn’t exactly sit right with Glynda.</p><p>She had to work for it, but people got to stare and do unspeakable things to her pictures for free? Bullshit.</p><p>
  <i>As if they aren’t doing that to you.</i>
</p><p>Glynda waved off the thought immediately. She loved her job and got paid to do it. Not very many people could say that.</p><p>Getting back to the job at hand, she realized Twitter wasn’t helping much, and Facebook was filled with a bunch of old photos that didn’t tell her anything she didn’t already know.</p><p>
  <i>Now we’re getting somewhere.</i>
</p><p>Of course, she should have tried Instagram first. </p><p>It was cute, actually, how Winter had her own sort of aesthetic, and her user was <i>icequeenextraordinaire.</i> </p><p>Mmm, but the last photo she posted was from a few days ago at a coffee shop.</p><p>Was that near her place?</p><p>Oh hello.</p><p>A new post came up with the caption “she’s such a brat <i>@cindertrips.”</i></p><p>And in the photo was a black-haired woman, who only looked to be wearing a matching red set of lingerie and giving the camera, Winter, the middle finger.</p><p>
  <i>Who the fuck was that?</i>
</p><p>And Winter so happened to give her location on the post as well.</p><p>Gotcha.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Didn't You Know Partying Helps You Cope With Feeling Alone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cinder takes it upon herself to help her friend in her time of need.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can you stop being gay for five minutes?”</p>
<p>“Says the woman who stamps her foot anytime she isn’t getting attention.”</p>
<p>“Ain’t that the fucking truth.”</p>
<p>Cinder glared at the older woman.</p>
<p>“Nobody asked you.”</p>
<p>“You’re just mad because we’re right.”</p>
<p>Winter nodded her head.</p>
<p>“And really, I’m not that bad.”</p>
<p>“Puh-lease-“ Cinder adjusted herself into a more comfortable position on Raven’s lap, “every five minutes you get starry-eyed and go “oh she’s so pretty” or-“</p>
<p>“I can’t stop thinking about her!” Raven snorted at them yelling in unison.</p>
<p>“Who are we talking about again?”</p>
<p>“Some rando lady Winter hooked up with a few weeks ago.”</p>
<p>“For your information,” she had to put the record straight, ha, “her name is Glynda and she’s lovely.”</p>
<p>“Glynda?”</p>
<p>“Do you know her?”</p>
<p>Raven grinned salaciously.</p>
<p>“Besides her being super famous, she also has a good cooch to boot.”</p>
<p>“You fucked her?”</p>
<p>“Hell yeah I did.”</p>
<p>Cinder looked incredulous, but Raven kept going.</p>
<p>“Anybody in their right mind would hit that the second they got the chance.”</p>
<p>Winter shifted uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“You asshole!”</p>
<p>“Ow! What?”</p>
<p>“Glynda took her virginity, dumbass.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>It looked like Raven’s face couldn’t decide on an emotion, so she settled for sheepish.</p>
<p>“Good lay though, huh?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” </p>
<p>
  <i>Only now I know it means next to nothing.</i>
</p>
<p>“I’m sorry about her, she thinks with her dick and not her actual head.”</p>
<p>“Hey-“</p>
<p>“But,” Cinder drew it out, “why don’t we go do something fun? I’m bored.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…”</p>
<p>“You’ve been cooped up here for a week! It’ll help you feel better.”</p>
<p>As much as she didn’t like the idea, Cinder didn’t take no for an answer when it came to anything, and apparently Raven was just as bad, so it didn’t take her that long to “get into something more appropriate” and follow the couple wherever they wanted to go.</p>
<p>It wasn’t that bad, Winter supposed, wandering around the mall and watching Cinder try on clothes she couldn’t afford, or Raven cracking jokes at Cinders expense, but if she had it her way, she would have stayed home.</p>
<p>“Does this dress make my ass look fat?”</p>
<p>“No…?”</p>
<p>“That’s the fattest ass I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>Cinder snapped her fingers at Winter.</p>
<p>“Learn from her.”</p>
<p>“I thought fat asses were bad.”</p>
<p>“They used to be, but it’s trendy now.”</p>
<p>Raven scratched her head, looking beyond confused. </p>
<p>Okay, maybe being outside wasn’t so bad.</p>
<p>“I’m getting this.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“You’re paying, right?”</p>
<p>Raven sputtered, which to Cinder, meant yes, so she shoved the dress and shoes she found into her arms, then strutted away to find accessories.</p>
<p>“She’s going to get such an ass whooping when we get home, I swear to god.”</p>
<p>“You should just do it now, you know, to show her who’s boss.”</p>
<p>She was definitely considering it, but Cinder’s six sense must have tingled, because she came back over and started acting nice and grateful, making Raven putty in her hands.</p>
<p>They really were perfect for each other. </p>
<p>“I look cute, so you know what that means.”</p>
<p>That didn’t mean Winter had to like it, and she said as much as they drove their way to the club.</p>
<p>“It’s early.”</p>
<p>“It’s nearly seven. That’s late enough.”</p>
<p>“I just want a drink.”</p>
<p>At least they had that in common.</p>
<p>It was fine, they were having a good enough time, but of course it all went downhill when Cinder started ordering shots, aka, plugging Winter’s nose and forcing her to drink them.</p>
<p>The pretty blonde she was dancing with reminded her of Glynda.</p>
<p>“Hey, are you okay?”</p>
<p>The blonde squeaked and practically ran from her. </p>
<p>Huh?</p>
<p>“Well, fancy seeing you here, Winter.”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>